


Freddie Mercury’s Annual Hide and Seek Competition

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Joger Week [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Gen, Kink, M/M, Not Famous AU, Sex Games, Sub!Roger, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger was wrong to think a Hide and Seek competition would be childish. He should have known that Freddie’s parties carry an element of surprise.





	Freddie Mercury’s Annual Hide and Seek Competition

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, they’re not famous or know each other. Freddie and Roger know each other through mutual friends, Roger and Brian are friends, but none of them are very close. 
> 
> Freddie is a famous designer, and incredibly rich, but there is no Queen.

Roger has heard countless rumors about Freddie Mercury's exclusive, extraordinary, extravagant parties. 

He had thought they were either exaggerated or fake all together.

But sitting here now, huddled between a bookcase and linen cabinet, completely naked besides a thick vibrator buzzing against his prostate-

Roger suspects the rumors haven't been wild enough.

Sure, when he got the invitation for_ 'Freddie Mercury's annual Hide and Seek Competition' _he had not been too enthusiastic.

It sounded childish and almost like a joke.

But nobody in their right mind declines an invitation to one of Freddie's parties. 

And Roger has no regrets. 

The moment he entered the enormous house, he was net with a kind butler, wearing both white gloves and an uniform.

Then Roger was asked to remove his clothes. Which were neatly folded for Roger in a bag with his name on it. Another butler led him to a spacious room where the other hiders awaited, some whom Roger knows. Many whom he didn't.

The room was large and could have been a part of Versailles itself. 

The guests talked amongst themselves, bewildered by their golden and glass surrounding. Faces flushed with excitement of what's to come. Snacks and water were provided for them on golden plates, until their bellies were full. Before Roger had the chance to finish his caviar toast or time to talk to one of the people he knew- an older man, one of Freddie Mercury's most trusted friends, came stepping into the room. 

Silence fell over all the male and female guests. 

The friend explained the rules of the house. To not steal or break Freddie Mercury's precious antiques. They established a safe-word and all the emergency exits of the huge lodge. 

Then they were all asked to bend over the long, dinner table before them. Just as the butlers had emptied the food plates off. 

Rogers bare belly had pressed against the cold glass surface. He felt the heat of someone standing behind him, until slick fingers began opening him wide.

By the time the thick vibrator had nestled snugly between Rogers asscheeks, he was flushed red and panting, alongside the ten others splayed out on the table. 

When the uniformed men, who had been lubing them up, disappeared from the room, Freddie Mercury himself appeared with a devious grin on his excited face.

People gasp. And scrambled to face him. 

Roger hadn't been able to stand up without the support of the table. 

His cock stands tall and hard against his stomach. The toy inside of him is large and thick, well shaped to brush over Rogers prostate with the slightest shift.

At that point, he had known it would be a night to remember.

Freddie, gloriously naked as well, he had asked all the hiders (he referred to the guests as such) to stand up and face him. He had smiled at their helpless moans at the weighted toy inside of them.

And he had explained the rules of the game. 

"We will be playing a classic game of hide and seek. When I leave this room, the game begins and you are all welcome to use the whole second floor to find a sufficient hiding place. Two minutes later, I and the other seekers will begin looking for you."

"If you get caught, you get fucked and filled up by the lucky seeker and you lose the game."

"The vibrator inside of you will keep you happy while you wait. And it plays an important role. You see, if a seeker nears you, the vibrations will turn up."

"The game lasts one hour. If you manage not to get caught, you are the winner. And you are guaranteed an invitation to every party I shall host for the rest of the year."

"And if you lose- well, there aren't really losers in this game."

That had been a good 51 minutes ago. 

Roger has to stifle a moan behind his hand when one of the seekers comes closer and the vibrations on his sex toy spike up. 

He is tempted to touch his desperately leaking cock, but he knows if he'll touch the poor neglected thing, he won't be able to stay quiet.

Not with the thick vibrator sitting on his prostate. 

Roger doesn't know how Freddie Mercury got his hands on these, but the vibrator turns up when a seeker comes in radius. Challenging the hiders to stay perfectly still while they're edged. 

Brian is doing a poor job at it. 

His moans are barely muffles from his hiding space in the coat closet opposite of Roger. His hitching breaths turn Roger on even more. The blond is sure Brian has already cum twice since he's been in there. 

The tall man had rushed into the room only twenty minutes ago, face flushed red and squirming with the weight of the vibrator.

The halls have been echoing with screams from people getting caught and fucked earnestly. 

The hour is almost over. More seekers are on the lookout for him, now that most of the other hiders have been caught. 

The adrenaline is mind numbing. 

Roger is sweating all over. In his crouch, bouncing down to insert the plug deeper inside himself with a quiet gasp. A huge contrast to the loud rattling and whimpers coming from Brians hiding spot. 

Rogers rim clenches desperately around the width of the toy. He keeps himself up with the support of the bookcase.

Loud footsteps and giggles pass the room. Brian had stupidly left the door wide open.

The vibrator amps up- Rogers surprised whimper is swallowed by Brians uncontrollable cry of pleasure. Signaling he had come a third time.

The seekers must have heard it, because the vibrator keeps building up.

Footsteps pass by Roger. And go straight for the closet. 

From his angle, he can only see bare feet and calves, but it is obvious that two seekers drag a very spent Brian out of his hiding spot and push him flush against the floor.

Roger watches, tears of pleasure prickling in the corners of his eyes. 

The sight of Brians pink, tear stained face getting stuffed by a long cock is almost too much. While behind him, another seeker forces him to his hands and knees, slides the vibrator out, to replace it with a thick strap-on.

Roger is forced to watch. If he closes his eyes he still has to listen to the rhythmical sound of skin slapping against skin and Brians muffled moans.

The two seekers are talking as well, but Roger can't quite register what they are saying.

The vibrator is going haywire inside of him. The two seekers are only a few feet away, and it's a miracle that they don't notice Rogers trembling body stuffed between the bookcase and cabinets. 

His toes curl in the buildup to his inevitable orgasm. He gnaws on his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. 

Just long enough for the two seekers to finish Brian off and help him to the Aftercare rooms. 

It doesn't take long for their rhythmical thrusts to turn into desperate rutting. Their moans and grunts echo off the walls. And despite already cuming 3 times, Brians cock pathetically squirts out a few droplets of seed onto the marble floor.

He sloppily sucks on the cock stretching his lips open wide.

Rogers cock leaks at the sight. He tries to stop his heart from beating so loudly, when finally- finally, Brian is filled up with cum and slurps it all up.

Behind him the woman with the strap on pulls out. 

Brian nearly collapses onto the floor, if it wasn't for the seekers holding him up. 

The man who's cock just got sucked hoists the poor man to his feet, and with the help of the woman they help a only half conscious Brian out of the room. Praising him for how quickly he came for them. How good he was.

All the poor man can do is let out a faint sigh.

Roger let's out a long shaky breath when the company of three leaves the hot room.

He waits for another minute, before he comes crawling out of his hiding spot, to take the pressure off of the quivering vibrator.

Every muscle in his body screams for sitting in the same position for nearly an hour. His ame and lacks are stiff, hardly able to cooperate with his brain.

His cock happily bops up with every inch Roger moves.

He tries to make his way over to the sofa in the middle of the room. His heartbeat slows down and it stops thumping against his ribcage painfully as it had done moments ago. Blood streams fast and hard through his veins and to his dick. 

The hour is almost over, Roger must be the winner.

All he has to do now is wait it out. 

He collapses just before the sofa with a tired moan. To be safe, he carefully huddles underneath and closes his eyes. 

Roger is panting loudly, the air forced out of his lungs and huffed back in when he becomes short of oxygen. He is dizzy with arousal, but too exhausted to touch himself right now.

That's why he waits, curled up on his side to avoid pressure on his cock or his prostate. 

For a moment, Roger is alone with his thoughts. Without Brians moans keeping him on edge. 

He has to admit, Freddie Mercury sure is a genius. 

The game will only last for an hour, but Roger has never felt so edged, exhausted and hunted down in the most primal sense of the word. 

Roger is nothing but helpless prey in an unknown environment. 

Every nerve in his body sings with the possibility of getting caught, and used. Though the possibility of winning makes him equally excited. 

One thing is for sure.

He doesn't want to miss out on any of Freddie Mercury's parties ever again. 

In his quiet moment of rest and calm, Roger hadn't expected the hand clamping around his ankle and yanking him out of his hiding spot.

"Got you."

Roger is forced to flip onto his back, but his legs fall wide open without needing any prompting.

A young man, with the softest of all smiles and a gap between his front teeth looks down at him. He is beautiful and rock hard between his thighs. 

He has his hands clamped around Rogers wrists to keep him still- not that Roger truly wants to escape.

But it's exiting. 

The vibrator inside of him is going crazy. Deeply plugged against his abused prostate, causing involuntary spasms to shudder through Roger. 

Roger whimpers again, too deep into headspace to make any coherent sentences. 

"P-please. Fill me up. Please."

"Shh..." The stranger puts a soothing hand on Rogers trembling thigh. He spreads it wider until he has better access to his fluttering hole. "I've got you, you're mine now."

Roger licks his lips. Nodding feverishly with the cold marble pressed against his cheek.

Slick fingers dip into his hole and slide the vibrator out of him, in one long slack stroke.

"Look at you, you've been waiting for a real cock for an hour, haven't you?" The man gives Roger a boyish grin, and turns the toy off with a device from his pocket. 

He leans over Rogers slumped body, before nudging the thick vibrator between Rogers slack lips. 

Roger whimpers dreamily around the toy that's been inside of him for an hour. He leans into the touch when the stranger strokes back a sweaty strand of hair from his forehead. 

"You have to be quiet, I don't want to share my price." 

He sits back to admire his handy work. 

Roger is splayed out on the floor, completely helpless. His legs are spread wide and ready. And his leaking cock rests against his tensed stomach muscles. His wrists are held down by the strangers strong hands. Flushed cheeks hollow around the vibrator between his lips. Rogers eyes flutter at the intense joy of having no control of the situation.

The stranger lines his cock up against Rogers lubed, wide entrance. His cock head rubs against the fluttering rim teasingly. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now." 

"Yes. Y-yes please." Roger begs incoherently. Without realizing all he lets out are desperate muffles and gasps. "Want it. Please." 

The head of the cock slowly pushes into Rogers relaxed hole. It doesn't take much effort for the seeker to bottom out. Not when Rogers ass has been kept open by a thick vibrator.

Their hips stand flush against one another, Roger clutches onto the mans arms that keep his wrists pressed to the cold floor.

Heated brown eyes meet dazed blue, searching for direction.

"You're being good." He grunts, buckling into the slick heat. Roger keens behind the gag. "Such a good trophy me."

He leans in and starts rolling his hips back against Rogers, his cock dragging against Rogers sensitive rim torturously. 

Not even attempting to build up their pace, he is simply chasing mindless relief. Just like Roger, the seeker has been aching hard for over an hour. 

"Ah- ah. Hmmm..." 

Roger gasps softly as his prostate once again gets brushed with every thrust of the mans hard cock. His hot breaths ghost over Rogers face, panting with every push of his dick.

"Fuck, you were aching for us to find you, weren't you?"

The man pulls out and back in again, keeping his body flush against Rogers. Trapped against the floor.

"You wanted a cock, a strap anything. You would have let anyone fuck you at this point. Desperate as you were." Short nails dig into the skin of Rogers wrists. The pain only makes Roger harder, more pliant as he has no control over what sensations he feels. 

He glances up to watch the young man, while he's rutting into Rogers tight heat. 

He is absolutely gorgeous, his lips are slack and agape with the pleasure of getting to fuck, his chest and face are flushed pink from the exercise. Every muscle in his body is toned with the concentrated thrusts into Rogers relaxed body. 

"You're mine now. Nobody can hear you scream, you're at my mercy. Only my cock can give you relief, or bliss."

Roger gurgles behind his gag. 

The pleasure of his prostate being stimulated makes his cock sing, leaking profoundly down his shaft. His toes curl on the cold tiles. 

He wants to be touched, wants to scream and also lay perfectly still at the exact same time. 

The struggle must have shown on his face, because the man rams his cock harder into Roger. The rhythm has completely lost and turned into sloppy thrusts. 

Every push is emphasized with an obscene squelch. Wetness leaks from Rogers poor hole. 

The stranger doesn't seem to mind. If anything, every time his cock pushes back in with a lewd sound, he gets more turned on. 

He squeezes Rogers wrists in reassurance. Eyes soft, but authoritative at the same time as he stares down at Rogers helplessly flushed face.

"Cum on my cock. That's the only way I'll let you cum."

Roger moans miserably around the vibrator. And when his tongue accidentally slides it out a notch, the stranger smoothly pushes it back down Rogers throat.

"Be good for me. You're so fucking beautiful- yes you are. It's frustrating isn't it? You're completely trapped."

Roger sniffles, feeling fat tears running down his face. His cock has become purple with desperation to be touched, relieved. Acknowledged. 

"I- I'm gonna cum."

The man speeds up, his voice has wavered for the first time that evening. His balls slap against Rogers ass repeatedly. And his cock never misses Rogers overstimulated prostate. 

With every thrust he grunts. His hands cause bruises around Rogers delicate wrists.

Roger drools dumbly around the toy.

His eyes have long closed and he's floating, rather than stuck on the marble floor.

The next strong push into his ass, makes his cock jerk, completely untouched, and the thrust that follows less than a mili second later, forces Roger over the edge.

Hot waves of relieving heat wash over the poor man.

Stars burst out behind his heavy eyelids, every muscle in his body strains from the orgasm and Roger cries out the loudest pleasurable moan through the house yet. Despite the gag.

He clenches hard around the man, causing him to hump in deeper, until he spills deep and hard into Rogers clenched hole. Painting his insides with thick ropes of warm cum. 

Roger needs to be held down to keep himself from contracting, his core muscles clench and unclench hotly.

Even after they've both reached their orgasms, they chase after each other for a long moment. Thrusting and grinding back against each other in desperate need for closeness.

The man hides his face in Rogers neck. Biting down on the unmarked skin.

Roger trembles. His limbs are still shaking with the orgasmic electricity shooting through him.

"F-fuck."

Another thrusts causes a shallow gasp. 

"You feel so good, I don't want to pull out." He licks his lips, his soft cock still in Rogers well-filled hole. 

So he doesn't. 

He stays nestled inside Rogers fluttering hole. Keeping the cum and lube lodged inside. 

After a moment of laying slumped on the floor, the man releases Rogers wrists. And then gentle hands lodge the big vibrator out of his mouth. 

Roger gapes. Still unable to speak. 

The man is gentle, and tenderly massages Roger sore jaw with a kind smile. 

"I promise, I usually don't cum that fast."

Had he been more present, Roger would have laughed at the obvious joke, but right now all he can do is lower his legs to the floor and let his eyelids flutter closed. Every muscle in his body cries in protest at the cock still deep inside of him.

"You're adorable." The voice above him says, pushing a strand of hair behind Rogers ear, before leaning in to whisper directly into his pink ear. 

His lips brush over Rogers ear-shell. 

"You know, you actually won the game. I just really wanted to fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehje tell me what you think ;)


End file.
